The present disclosure relates to a field of electronic technology, and more particularly to an electronic device with a detachable battery cover.
Removable battery covers used in devices, such as current mobile terminals, are basically snap-fit battery covers. Connection between a device body and a battery cover can be implemented through a buckle structure of the battery cover and a lock structure of the battery cover device body. Because the snap-fit battery cover is probably not snapped in place properly, there is a gap between the device body and the battery cover, or the snap-fit battery cover may be snapped too tight so that the battery cover is hard to be disassembled, which is inconvenient for the user.
In one issue, number of fasteners disposed on the snap-fit battery cover has to be set according to the size of the screen. As phone screens are getting larger, more fasteners for the battery cover are needed, so that producing the battery cover is more difficult. When deviation of the size of the fastener occurs, there may be an unavoidable gap after the battery cover is snapped on.